Rise of the Copycat
by Kayla DeLana
Summary: When Kayla was 12, kidnappers had killed her parents and had taken her because of her powers. She had escaped and is now living on the streets as a thief. Will she change her habits and join the team when S.H.I.E.L.D. approaches her? Sam/OC FanFic. T for swearing.
1. Mistake

**Hey Guys! First off, I just want to let you know that this is my first ever fanfic and I'm really nervous about it. Please correct me on any mistakes I made or anything you don't understand. This story is one of those more information in later chapters kind of thing. So please be patient! Thanks so much for support.**

 **Kayla's/Copycat's P.O.V.**

I looked down on the city as I stood on a ledge of a 20 story building. I love being up high. It gives you an advantage you know? You see everything coming.

*CRASH!*

You hear a few things too.

I decide to investigate were the noise is coming from. Starting to run, I sprint to the edge of the building and leap onto the next. They are about 8 metres apart but it is as easy as walking for me. You see I'm uhhh, well, I'm different than others. We will leave it at that.

I come to the source of the disturbance and I see a flash of blue. "Nova," I thought. This could be my chance. It would be so cool to fly. Sure, Black Cat's powers are fine but Nova's… (Kayla's powers are to imitate others. Not like photographic memory, but as a mutant power. All she needs to do is touch someone and she can copy what they can do.)

I go closer to the fight and see that he was battling shocker. He was having some trouble because behind him was the wizard from the frightful four, shooting laser beams at him from behind. "Wizard and Shocker? Since when was that a thing?" I thought.

 **Nova's P.O.V.**

Why am I having such a bad day! First I get detention, then I had to clean the S.H.E.I.L.D helicarrier toilets because Parker framed me for putting a banana peel outside Coulson's door while he was taking a shower. I mean, come on! How lame is that! I can do so much better. And now I have two idiots trying to blast me! And I can't get backup because my communicator is fried.

I dodge Shocker's beam and laugh down at him "come on Shocker, you can do better tha…. Ooff!"

Just then, The Wizard blasted at his back. "Poor Nova, all alone without his friends.

 **Kayla's P.O.V.**

Nova was down. Good. Easier for me. But then the Wizard picked him up. Oh crap! They're gonna take him with them.

*argument inside head*

"Oh well, the chance is gone anyway." I thought to myself.

"But you will never get the chance again!"

"Don't intervene! Bad things happen when you get involved with superhero business."

"Trust your instincts…"

And my instincts told me to go for it. I sprinted up behind them silently, building a momentum. I spring up and plant my feet into Shockers back. He collapses and lands on his face, breaking his nose. The Wizard drops Nova, swings at me and I duck while at the same time sweeping his legs, causing him to fall. I pounces on him while he was down and punch him hard in the face, knocking him out. Moving quickly, I threw Nova over my shoulder and retreated.

I Set Nova down on the ground far from the villains, and prop him up so his back was on the wall.

"Let's do this quick shall we?" I say to the unconscious Nova.

Placing my hand on his neck I waited for a few seconds, and then… nothing.

"Waa..." I say, shocked.

Crap he's waking up.

"w…what's going on?" he yawned.

"Umm… I saved you." I say quickly. It was partially true after all.

"Oh. Umm. Thank you." He said blushing. "No problem," I say. "But can I ask a favour?"

"Yeah?" he said, a bit unsure.

"How does your power work?" I question carefully.

"Oh!" he said relaxing a bit. "Well I access my powers through my helmet, if that's what you mean.

"Shit," I think. That's why I can't copy his powers. (It's hard to explain but the way it works is she can't copy other's talents if they aren't like, your DNA. For example, she wouldn't be able to have White Tiger's power because she gets it from her amulet, but she could copy Wolverine's because his is genetic. You see?

"Why do you want to know?" he enquired. "I was just curious," I tell him.

He got up and walked to the edge. "Well see you around," he says "and thanks again."


	2. Exhausting

**hey guys! I find writing really fun so I decided to do the second chapter straight away. Again please review and suggest things that could make the story better. I know there isn't any Sam/Kayla romance hinted yet, but I have things planned for later chapters, and as Danny would say, patience is a virtue...**

 **Sam's P.O.V.**

Damn that girl was hot. She wasn't like the plastic Barbie dolls you got in school. She was hard core. Jet black hair and turquoise eyes. Ripped up black skinny jeans, knee high boots, black leather jacket with a hoodie underneath. My kinda girl. And I didn't even ask for her name!

 **Third Person**

*back in S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier*

"So you're telling me you don't know anything about her." Peter says sighing.

"Umm… Yes," Sam murmured.

"Except for what she looks like."

"Cut him some slack webs, he was knocked out after all," Luke tells Spiderman.

"But still, he could have asked for her name or something."

"Enough."

Nick Fury turns to Sam. "I need you to find her again. She could be valuable if she can take The Wizard and Shocker on without much of a fight."

"Why do you want me to find her and not your trained professional super spies?" Sam enquired.

"Well for one we don't want to force her in case she gets pissed. And two she might want to talk to you after recent events."

 **Kayla's P.O.V.**

God dammit! All that for nothing! You disobeyed your only rule for nothing! DON'T BLOODY DRAW ATTENTION TO YOURSELF!

All for a guy with a bucket for a helmet. Honestly. And I don't get to even fly…

You don't get that many opportunities to copy someone's powers. And I'm not the kind of person who goes looking for power. My only item on my to-do list… Survive. And after I've seen what I've seen you would see why.

On the plus side, copying powers is EXHAUSTING. After my encounter with the Black Cat, I was literally a bed bug for a week. I had to get Marcus to feed me and that cost me.

"Hey Cat!"

Speak of the devil… "Oh hey Marcus."

Marcus was another kid out in the streets. He was sometimes an idiot, but he was a good friend.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Oh you know, Eat. Sleep. Steal. Repeat." I say, quoting the song.

"Hungry?" he asked hopefully.

"Dude, I'm always hungry." I reply.

"There's a new place up 34th Street and a lot of teens seem to be going there," he says grinning.

I sigh. "Then let's go pick some pockets."

 **Nova's P.O.V**

*Saturday morning*

How the hell am I supposed to find this girl among the millions of New Yorkers!

I mean, seriously! Yeah sure I owe it to her because she saved me, but there are like two hundred super-spies on the helicarrier and Fury still makes me do it. And she probably doesn't want to talk to me anyway.

I fly around looking down on the streets, trying to spot her. I continued this for a while before I remembered, oh she travels by roof. Duh. So I changed my routine. Still no sign of... wait… there she is! I speed up to catch up to her.

 **Kayla's P.O.V.**

I hear something behind me. Panicking, I leaped up in the air, twisted and grabbed… Nova?

We both crash into the ground. Well Nova crashed, I landed in a crouch.

"Great. So first you save me, then you want to murder me?" Nova said, getting up while rubbing his shoulder.

I thought you were something else so I acted on instinct." I say simply, straightening up.

"Like a cat?"

Well yeah… name's Copycat, though I'm more of a dog person."

"Hilarious. Wait so why are you called that?"

"I'd rather not say. Not for a long time."

"Why not?"

I narrow my eyes at him, summing him up. "Why are you here?"

"Oh yeah. I was sent by S.H.E.I.L.D. to…"

I snarled at him, cutting him off. My brain exploded with thoughts of no! No no no no! S.H.E.I.L.D.! They'll lock me up! I shouldn't have gotten involved!

"Let me finish," he said, kindly, but firmly.

"Fine," I say.

"I am in a team that work for S.H.E.I.L.D. They recruit young heroes to join our team so they can be trained to be real heroes."

"And they want ME in?" I asked surprised.

"That why I'm here. So are you in?"

 **thanks for reading and I hope you're enjoying! if you have any suggestions for the story please review and I might put it in the story.**

 **Also I have the third chapter ready for publishing but im not sure if I should wait, or just go ahead with it.**


	3. Tag, you're it

**Ok, I am having so much fun! I've posted 3 chapter in under 24 hours. Yeah, yeah I know im obsessed. Same thing again people, please review so I know how im doing. any suggestions, things to change etc. hope you guys have as much fun as im having! Cause trust me, that's near impossible.**

 **Kayla's P.O.V.**

"Hate to break it to you kid, but I'm not hero material." He can't seriously think ME of all people could go around, dressed in spandex, and use my powers to save people.

*argument inside head* (you might see a lot of these in this story.)

"Why not join? You wouldn't have to be a thief then."

"It's probably a trap. Lure you in thinking that joining some kind of super team and then kidnap you again."

"But it's S.H.E.I.L.D! They're the good guys aren't they?"

"Have you learnt nothing? Don't you remember last time someone wanted you for your powers?"

*back to reality*

"But why not? Join S.H.E.I.L.D. and then you could be a hero." He was starting to get on my nerves.

"Sorry dude, but saving people isn't my thing," I tell him.

I start to walk away, but he called after me. "Then why did you save me?" he asked.

I sighed. I didn't want to tell him about the whole stealing powers thing, so I make something up. "Look that was just a one-off thing. I just wanted a shot at the Wizard and Shocker. You know? It's my territory, and I didn't want them here." Yeah that explanation will do.

"Oh. Well I still think you'll be good for the team." He said.

He doesn't give up, doesn't he? "Look kid, I'm a thief. A criminal. And I don't get involved with hero stuff."

"But if you join you could start over and make a change. But if you don't, I technically have to bring you in."

"What? Why?!" I say confused.

"You said it yourself Copycat, you're a thief."

 **Sam's P.O.V.**

Yeah I know I'm an idiot. But I was running out of ideas. And maybe if I get her to think that I'll lock her up, she might join.

But she just smirked at me. She held out her wrists playfully. "Then hand cuff me, why don't you?" Damn she was attractive, but I shook that thought from my head. Trying to scare her, I took a step forward. She still stood there smirking. Then I grabbed out lightning quick and grabbed… thin air. She side stepped me, grabbed my arm and through me forward. I landed face first. "Ooofff!"

By the time I sat up again she was at the edge of the building. Smirking at me she said, "tag, you're it."

 **Kayla's P.O.V.**

I jumped onto the next building, giggling as I go along. Okay, I know this isn't normal behaviour for me, but I can have fun too! I may seem light and careless to Nova at the minute, but the truth is I'm panicking. My only plan is to make him forget why he is chasing me. What? Oh, I know it's a bad plan, but he seems easy to fool so it might work.

I'm running up to the next building and leap onto it. It's so easy. I hear Nova behind me. I think I've seen him go 10 times faster, but he is keeping his distance. I shout over my shoulder "can't catch me!"

Leaping off the ledge I aim at the next building, which is roughly 18 metres away from me. I haven't tried this distance before, as I found it risky. If I succeeded, cool. If I failed… SPLAT! So yeah, I don't experiment.

I grabbed the edge of the building and I was triumphant for a few seconds before the ledge crumbled in my fingers and broke off completely. Shit!

"Ahhhh!" I scream just before I hit the ground Nova caught me.

Smiling down at me he says, "I win."

I glare at him until I found it started getting funny. I burst out laughing. "Ok. Fair enough."

"So are you going to join?" so maybe he isn't that easy to fool.

*Argument inside head*

Oh come on Kayla! Go for it!

Don't! It's a trap!

Go for it! Go for it!

*back to reality*

"I'll think about it."

"I guess that's good enough for me. Where can I find you when you decide?"

I try and think of a meeting place. "I'll find you." I tell him.

"Ok. Well, see ya." He saluted, then flew off. I shook my head in wonder.

 **Hope you guy enjoyed. I'm getting really obsessed with this. Please review with ideas and maybe a few OC's I can use a bit of help for later preferences. I only need;**

 **Name:**

 **Age will be 15 or 16.**

 **Description:**

 **thanks guys. this will be open for entire story because right now I'm improvising and have a few bit's and pieces coming together in my mind.**


	4. Past events

**Hey guys! Back again with some more Kayla. You learn a bit more about her in this chapter, but there is still lots to come! I would really appreciate some feedback guys to see how im doing. as usual, ideas are open. I've just realised that some people might get mixed up with what version of Black Cat Kayla copied powers from. Well people who are familiar with the Black Cat would know about her bad luck powers. But that isn't the version I'm using. I'm using the version when she is forced to drink the super soldier formula (Captain America) by Kingpin. So Kayla has copied that version of Black Cats powers. Some who are familiar with the 1990's animated series of Spiderman may know who im referring to. But if you are unfamiliar, just keep Captain America in mind, only without the training he has gotten.**

 **Sam's P.O.V.**

"Fury will be happy with a maybe, right?" I thought as I flew back to the helicarrier. It's around lunch time now. I think the guys were gonna order pizza. I hope they saved me some… I'm starving!

 ***on the helicarrier***

I walk in on time to see Peter about to eat the last slice. I've never moved so fast in my life. I zoomed over his head, grabbed the pizza and landed on the opposite sofa. Taking off my helmet, I take a bite.

"Hey!" Peter was angry. "That was mine!"

"Yeah… was." He was about to retort when Ava interrupted. "So did you find her?" she always gets straight to the point, no messing around.

"Yup."

"And?"

"She said maybe."

"Did you get and info on her."

"Hold your horses. Or… tigers? Whatever. Let me eat my pizza."

"Sam!"  
"Ok fine. She's called Copycat. She wouldn't tell me her real name. Or her power. She didn't want to join at first, but then we played tag and she said she would find me when she decides if she will join."

"You played… why did you play tag?!" Luke interrupted.

"She started it!"

They just looked at me as if I was crazy. "Fury will be good with a maybe, right?" breaking the silence.

"Umm… maybe."

 **Kayla's P.O.V.**

I couldn't stop thinking about the S.H.E.I.L.D team. I kept on arguing with myself over it.

 ***Argument inside head***

"Why not? You can finally live up to your potential."

"Are you crazy? You're gonna get yourself killed."

"But to help others in need. Remember what you were like a first out in the streets?"

And I could remember. All. To. Well.

 ***Flashback***

" _What are we gonna do with her?"_

" _Bring her to the boss that's what we're gonna do."_

" _But think about it. There are loads of people experimenting with the freaks. And they pay good money for them too."_

" _And we will pay with our heads if we don't get her to the boss."_

 _I was in the boot listening to the whole conversation. What boss? What powers!?_

 _They arrived at their destination and the two men opened the boot, grabbed me and dragged me through a door and along a corridor._

" _Quit wiggling would ya?"_

 _We entered through another door to a room that kind of looked like an office. They sat me on a chair and handcuffed me to it._

" _What's happening!"_

" _Just shut it if you favour your life."_

 _We waited in silence, until a man walked through a door behind his desk. "Ahh… I see you have brought our guest. Great work you two. You maybe leave us. And expect a rise."_

 _The two glowering men lit up and walked out of the door. The man who just entered sat behind his desk and addressed me._

" _so you must be Kayla."_

" _Where am i?"_

" _You don't need to know for now, but in time I will tell you. What you need to know now is that I want to hire you."  
"h…hire me?"_

" _yes."_

" _to do what?"_

" _Well to help me in my future…plans."_

" _Why would you want to hire ME?"_

" _Well, your particular gifts are quite unique, so I feel it would be a waste to not use them."_

" _Gifts? What gifts?"_

" _Hmm… so you don't know? Well I suppose for your particular gifts you would need to be around other mutants to present your certain talents."  
"This is making no sense."_

" _soon it will my dear."_

 ***Ends flashback***

I shiver at the mere thought of that day. The day I discovered who I really was. They tested on me with The Black Cat that day. As soon as she touched me I collapsed because of the energy that was sucked out of me. They didn't expect that catch. I don't know how I did it, but I practically dragged myself out of there, through the vents and out of the building. I found Marcus who I knew from previously, though we weren't as close. He found me food until I was strong enough to be back on my feet. And when I did get up, the change was over whelming. I felt stronger, faster and better than before.

*Bang!*

Oh come on seriously?! Nice way to end my back story. Seriously who's making the ruckus? Oh great. The Frightful Four. Well it is three now. With the Wizard locked up and all.

"You!" Thundra said pointing at were I stood.

"Me." I say lamely back, though I was kinda worried about how she knew me.

"Give us back the Wizard of well leave you in a sticky situation," yelled the Trapster.

"Even if I wanted to, The Wizard isn't for me to hand over so tough luck."

"Claw!"

Claw aimed at were I was and blasted his vibranium sonic thingy. I jumped to dodge only to be hit by a telephone box, sent by Thundra no doubt. I crashed on the ground and groaned in pain. I heard a machine starting up so I angonizingly flipped backward to see a pile of pritt stick exactly were I was before. He kept on shooting at me so I retreated back behind the building.

"You can't hide forever!" I heard Thundra shout. I hear approaching feet. "But then heard shouts of "It's Spiderman!"

I look around the building and see that they were half right

 **thanks again for reading hope you enjoy this as much as I do. In next chapter find out Kayla's decision whether to join S.H.E..I..L.D or not and keep your eyes open for more surprises! PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME SOME FEEDBACK!  
**

 **...**


	5. someone get me a punch bag

**I gotta slow down with these. It's becoming more than an obsession. its becoming my life. this is so fun! Reviews are appreciated, as they help me improve the story to make it more enjoyable for you guys. Suggestions for the direction of which the story should go are also welcome.**

 **Sam's P.O.V.**

As soon as I heard that copycat was in trouble, I practically ran out of the door. Well, flew out. I don't know what's wrong with me. I really wanted Copycat on the team. Of course because she is a good fighter. Nothing else of course. Ahem. Anyway, Spiderman and Iron Fist went with me and White Tiger and Power Man stayed behind.

I see Copycat injured in an alleyway and Thundra and Claw approaching. I blasted at them ferociously and they drew their attention to us. "3 against 1 isn't very fair you know."

"Spiderman! You want a …"

"Save the crap puns for never Trapster. Nova get Trapster, Iron Fist, Klaw, I'll get Thundra." Parker ordered. Honestly, he's so bossy.

We all went to work, I successfully busted Trapster's glue machine and covered him in it. Iron Fist knocked out Klaw but Spiderman was it seemed, in a very tight bear hug. We were about to go save him when there was a sudden movement behind them. Copycat kicked Thundra in the face, forcing her to let go of Spiderman. Before Thundra could recover, Copycat then punched her in the stomach, causing thundra to seize over and Spiderman webbed her up.

 **Kayla's P.O.V.**

"Copycat I presume." Spiderman eyed me up then help up his hand. "Nice teamwork." I let him high-five me.

"So you are to one fury has chosen to entwine your fate with ours…"

"Umm…"

"Don't mind Iron Fist. He does that." Said Nova.

"Ok?"

"What he meant to say is, "will you join us?"" said Spiderman.

"I don't know."

"Well choose."

"Patience is a virtue Spiderman."

 ***Argument inside head***

"JOIN!"  
"DON'T!"

"TAKE IT! TAKE IT!"  
"EXPERIENCE! DON'T! YOU! REMEMBER!"

 ***End of argument***

Turning to Nova I spoke up. "I'm going to join, but on one condition."

"And what's that."

"If I want to leave, I leave freely."

A man behind me spoke up. "Deal." I turn around and find Nick Fury facing me.

I nodded at him. I just hope I didn't make the wrong choice.

 ***Back at Helicarrier***

This is awesome! Why did I not do this earlier! As I received the tour of the helicarrier, I became more and more impressed. They showed me the control rooms, Training rooms, cafeteria, flight deck, meeting rooms, science labs, armoury, test labs and finally he was about to show me my personal quarters when we met two other H.I.S's (heroes in spandex).

One was a big muscled guy with yellow and black suit with matching boots and he had shades on. The other was a girl with white spandex with grey stripes and a pony tail coming from the back of the head.

The girl walked forward first. "Finally, another girl on the team. You have no idea how much these dorks bother me. I'm White Tiger by the way."

"Copycat."

The guy walks towards me and introduced himself. "I'm Powerman, pleasure to meet…" he shook my hand and in that moment in time, I collapsed.

 ***four days later***

"Uugghh." I open my eyes to see the hospital wing and two teens around me. "What's up?"

"What's up!? Dude, I thought I killed you or something." Powerman was frantic.

"Don't fret bro', it's normal for me to pass out after touching someone with powers. Sorry I should have been more careful. I didn't realise…"

"You do realise nothing your saying is making sense right?" Sam interrupted.

I sigh. "Great. It's origin story time."

So this is what I tell them.

"Well first off I'm a mutant. My power is to copy other DNA powers with a touch. But I can't do otherwise. For example, Sam, your helmet gives you power, so I can's copy yours because it isn't in your DNA. When I do copy powers, all my energy is put into it so I end up feinting. I've only copied two powers in total, yours and the Black Cat's. Wait, Luke what is your power exactly?

"Super-strength and bullet-proof skin."

I stare at him for a moment then grinned. "Can't wait to try that out."

"Wait a minute." Sam said frowning. "So you can now do the same as Luke?"

"Most likely, unless it didn't work somehow. Luke." I say addressing Powerman with his new found name. He glared at Nova but I reassured him. "Don't worry. I won't tell. And anyway there isn't many I could tell."

He still looked uncomfortable. And I thought he didn't want me to copy his powers.

"I can't control my power. I have no choice but to copy."

"No it's fine. Good thing is, at least I know I didn't kill you."

I grinned at him. "No, you didn't.

...

After another two days of the hospital wing, I was finally strong enough to get up. As soon as I did get up, I felt instant power in my muscles. "Wow!"

Nick Fury was watching. He gave me a knowing look. "Can I get you something?"

"Yeah, get me a punch bag."

 **so there you have it! Kayla now has super strength and bullet proof skin! I think in later chapters I will have her copy Peter's powers, but what im not sure about is Iron Fist. Is his power genetic? I mean, he gets it from a dragon after all. I think it is more of a spirit, his chi energy, so I will leave his powers uncopied. in the next chapter there will be some settling in and some more SamxKayla hinted.**

 **...**


	6. Luxury and a nightmare

**Ok! I finally finished chapter 6! Sorry I took longer than usual (it's been three whole days!) but im doing exams for school at the minute, so it's a wonder I can even do this at all. I will be expecting some bad results. But they are not important. I love doing this. It's the most obsessive thing for me. Can't wait to see what you think!**

 **Sam's P.O.V.**

I watch as her 40th punch bag flies across the room. Luke was helping her train with her new power. He said he was teaching her the best places to punch and how much force you should punch with.

 **Kayla's P.O.V.**

"You need to make sure you don't punch humans too hard in case you kill them. We are the heroes remember?" Luke told me.

I nodded. Having super strength was harder than I thought. So far I've learnt: Don't punch humans too hard and don't touch their face. Punch armoured people according to the quality of their armour. Punch machines as hard as you want and when you throw things, think of the distance you're throwing it to. So far, I've mastered punch as hard as you want or don't use strength at all. I've found out that when I use Black Cat's power, Luke's goes away. And vice versa.

"Why don't we call it a wrap?" Luke says when someone walks through the door. "Hold on," the man said. He held up a gun a shot at me. Wincing when he shot, I look around me to see were the bullet went, then see I small hole in my jeans with a bullet inside it. "What if it didn't work?" I questioned.

"It would have hurt." He replied. " Name's Coulson, by the way," he said before he disappeared behind the door.

"Dick." I muttered. Luke chuckled.

He took me over to the teams sleeping quarters. When we went through the door I found a large area with sofas, TV and a corridor leading from it. The 3 sofas were arranged in an incomplete square, two of them facing towards each other. A coffee table was in the middle. A TV, which I estimated is 70 inch was on the wall. Sitting on the seats, was 4 teens. 1 girl and three boys. I assumed they were the other heroes. They all looked up and waved us over.

"Hey." They said smiling at me. I sat down beside the one with black hair, green eyes and a tan.

"I don't think we have introduced ourselves properly. I'm Peter Parker, also known as Spiderman."

"I'm Iron Fist. Also known as Danny Rand."

"Ava Ayala. I'm White Tiger."  
"Nova, also known as Sam Alexander."

They all looked at me, waiting. I take a deep breath. "I'm Kayla DeLana, also known as Copycat. I can imitate others, though you have probably heard," I say glancing at Luke. He chuckled.

"You guys better be careful around me in case I copy your powers." I warned the teens.

"I don't mind if you copy my powers, it will be better for team," says White Tiger.

"It depends where you get your powers from." I tell her.

"From an amulet." She was slightly confused about what I meant. Walking over to her, I put my hand on her shoulder. She flinched, but nothing happened. "It's not your DNA so I can't copy."

"So you can copy mine?" asked Peter. "I was bitten by a radioactive spider."

"Most likely."

"Well you guys, would like to stay and chat, but I think Kayla needs to see her room." Luke interrupts. They all nodded and got back to read/watching TV/ playing video games /meditating.

Luke led me down the corridor and showed me my door to my room. "I'll leave you to it. See ya."

"See ya."

I opened my door and felt my jaw drop. Inside was a very large apartment, minus a kitchen. In the far, right hand corner, there was a king sized bed with a cyan coloured duvet and lots of pillows. Opposite the bed, in the far left hand corner, there is a desk with and office chair and a brand new laptop on top of it. On the left wall, a built in walk in wardrobe. In the other, right hand corner there is a living room with a black sofa and 40 inch TV. There was a door to my left that most likely the bathroom. A skylight replaces the roof. The whole room was colour schemed Black, white and Cyan blue. Black fluffy pillows. Cyan curtains and lamp shades. White rugs on a dark oak floor. It wasn't all just normal, it was luxurious. I wasn't used to it. I opened the door to the left and seen a black and white modern style bathroom, complete with a sink, toilet and a shower the size of a steam room. I decided I wanted to try the shower first.

I had the best shower of my life. What? I'm a street kid, remember? When I usually shower it's once a month, if not, less often. To shower I would sneak into the public swimming pools or a gym and use the changing room showers. But this shower topped that completely. And it actually did have a steam room feature.

After about ten minutes (I had to force myself not to use up all the hot water) I picked up the fluffy black towel that was hanging on the rack, wrapped myself up and went into my room. I looked inside my wardrobe, only to see two racks of clothes and a set of drawers. Looking inside the drawers I found pyjamas.

*Sigh* the last time I wore pyjamas I was 12. I pick out a baggy t-shirt and grey bottoms. I literally dived into my new bed. And in seconds, I'm asleep.

*Dream/Nightmare*

 _I was in the same room as before. The room I was told that I had powers. Oh no. The man._

" _You escaped from me." The man said. "Very impressive. But you know you can't hide from me forever. I have need of you."_

 ***wakes up***

I was sweating. God I hate that damn nightmare. Always the bloody same man. At least this time he wasn't coming at me with a knife. I look at my alarm clock. Crap 2am. Groaning, I get out of bed and put on sneakers and a dressing gown. I need fresh air.

 ***roof of helicarrier* (see episode run pig run if you want to know what I'm talking about. Not about the flight deck, about the part above the exit/entrance.)**

It was really windy, but soothing. As I said, I love being up high. I go up onto the roof only to find Nova, well, Sam now, sitting with his feet dangling off the edge.

"Hey," I say coming up behind him. "Can't sleep."

"No."

"Nightmare?" I ask.

"Yeah."

"Me too." I sat down beside him. We sat there in silence for a while. You know, under the helmet, he's really cute. Black hair, green eyes, tanned skin. Ever since that little *beep* took me away from my family, I was forced to grow up early. I didn't have time for relationships. I was more concerned about my stomach.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I wasn't the "talk about your feelings" kinda person but I said yes anyway.

"I wasn't always a street kid. I used to have a family, before this guy, who wanted me for my powers, took me from them. We were just sitting in the living room, laughing at an episode of the Simpsons, when they broke down the door and beat my parents to death. They had my little sister, sh...she was only three! After they killed my parents, they started on her." I was holding back tears. "They killed them Sam. They killed them in front of me a..and they took me with them. To this guy's office. He's always in the dream. Telling me that he'll come after me." I felt so weak. Tears were streaming from my eyes. I didn't dare let myself whimper. I couldn't.

Sam just looked at me for a moment, with pity in his eyes. "Wow, and I thought I had it bad." I just stayed silent. "Well, mines is just my dad, going missing. I didn't know if he just ditch on us or if he was taken, but it looks like there was a struggle. He was the Nova before me."

I smiled weakly at him. "I guess we are both pretty messed up people." He laughed. "Yeah I guess so."

After a while I went back to my room. As I lay in bed, I thought things through over my head. I've never told anybody about my dreams. Not even Marcus. There was something about Sam that made me feel like opening up to him. Like I could tell him all my secrets.

...

 **thanks again for reading! Next chapter is gong to be fun to write. it's whether or not Kayla goes to school. just keep in mind that Kayla hasn't been to school in 4 years...**


	7. School

**I have finally** **put up chapter 7. I was doing this on the way to Belfast, which is in Ireland. I have put in Nova's Girl's OC in this as she requested, put only a short preview. she will have a bigger part in later chapters. Thanks for all the reviews and appreciation.**

 **Kayla's P.O.V**

 ***Helicarrier, Monday 10am***

"NO! NO NO NO NO NO! I am NOT GOING TO SCHOOL!" the cheek of that Coulson guy. So far, the only things he has said to me is, "It would have hurt," and "I've got your schedule for school next week." I was sitting in some sort of control room with Nick Fury and "agent" Coulson.

"Miss DeLana, please realise that you are over reacting. It is the law for youngsters to go to school."

"But I'm 16. You can drop out when you're 16."

"S.H.E.I.L.D. feels that you haven't gotten a very good education." Snarky little b***h.

"Yeah, and going to a public school, half way into term two is going to solve that." If there is anything I can be, it's sarcastic.

"I think Copycat is right. We shouldn't start her in a public school." Interrupted Nick.

"Thank you!" I say, at the same time giving a smug look at Coulson.

"Here's the deal. I'll delay school until the start of next year. And you get a tutor to catch up on what you've missed." I think this through. "Okay, fine. I'll do it. Better than his idea." I say inclining Coulson. He just glared.

"Good. You are dismissed. Training is in 6 hours, when the rest come back from school."

"Got it. Hey, can I visit a friend?" I haven't talked to Marcus in a while. "Sure. But don't say anything about you being a superhero. He might be targeted for information." I nodded. I owe Marcus.

 ***After she leaves***

"I don't like her. She has an attitude."

"Well to be fair, the first thing you did was shoot her."

"But still…"

 **Sam's P.O.V.**

Uugghh. School is so boring. Why do heroes have to go to school? It's not like it's doing me any good for the future. It's just a waste of time for me. I've got friends though. There's MJ and Harry, who sit with us in "Peter Parkers table." Honestly, the guy is so full of himself. There was also Liz, who Harry was currently with. I don't like her too much. She's boring. There is also Reagan Aurous. I don't know what to think of her yet, but she seems fine. A bit awkward, but fine. She's got ginger curly shoulder-length hair, black thin glasses and hazel eyes. She sometimes hangs around with us.

Finally, lunch. I had to sit through the whole of science, history and maths. Just as I walk through the cafeteria doors, my phone beeped.

 _"_ _Do you think I should go with spandex for my new costume? Or maybe a ninja suit. –Kayla"_

 _"_ _How did you get my number?"_

 _"_ _I found it on S.H.E.I.L.D database."_

 _"_ _Who let you on S.H.E.I.L.D.'S database?"_

 _"…_ _Well."_

 _"_ _You sneaked on didn't you?"_

 _"_ _I did not! I just went on this computer thing in the training room and it had details on it. By the way, I love technology now a days."_

 _"_ _Have you not used technology in a while?"_

 _"_ _I knew was advanced but not like this?!"_

"Earth to Sam!"

"Huh. What?" they were all looking at me. "We want to know if you're coming to see Terminator next Saturday."

"Oh, yeah sure."

"Who you texting?" why is he so nosy. "Kayla."

"Why?"

"Because I want to idiot!"

"What, who's Kayla?" asked MJ.

"Sam's girlfriend," replied Ava grinning. "She's not my girlfriend!"

They were all looking at me weirdly. Reagan especially. I made eye contact with her and she looked away, blushing.

 **Reagan's P.O.V.**

Sam has a girlfriend? I should have used the bracelet on him. You see, I've got a bracelet that makes people fall in love with each other. I kinda have a minor, well major, crush on Sam. But should I make him fall in love with me? I want it to be real.

 **Kayla's P.O.V.**

"Hey Marcus!"

"Jeez cat, I thought you forgot where I lived or something." He usually hangs around Brooklyn, and he is easy to find if you know where to look.

"I was busy. Look Marcus, I might not be able to see you as often because of something I'm doing at the moment."  
"And what's that?" I felt bad. Marcus was my best friend. But I couldn't tell him."

"Sorry Marcus. Can't tell you for your own good."

"But Cat!"

"Marcus man, I need you to understand. You know me. I wouldn't keep it from you unless I had to. You know that."

"Ok, fine. But visit as much as you can."

"Count on it."

 ***on the helicarrier***

I'm having a training session with the rest of the team, and so far, it's going good. Right now, we are fighting against LMD's (Life Model Decoys) as a team, but pretty soon, we are going to split into two teams and fight against each other.

"Okay, enough with thee decoys, Spiderman, White Tiger and Powerman on one team, Nova, Copycat and Iron Fist on the other."

We split up and go on opposite ends of the room.

"Okay this time there is going to be a twist." Suddenly the floor started vibrating then pillars and walls of different heights rose from the ground. "Okay teams, go."

"I'll get Powerman, as you two would be better with Spiderman and White Tiger," Iron Fist says. "Okay, I guess I'm fighting webs then," he seemed disgruntled, but we all knew that he wanted a shot at him. "That leaves me with Tiger then."

We all spread out on the lookout for our opponents. I scale a pillar until I get to the top. I spot White Tiger on top of a wall I little lower than were I was. She sneaking up on Nova, who was sneaking up on Spiderman, who was sneaking up on Iron Fist, who was sneaking up on Powerman. Yeah, I know it's confusing. But that's how it is. I leap from my pillar and grab her from behind. I surprised her but now she was fighting me in mid-air. We both land on the ground and she kicked out at me and sent me flying. Getting out my retractable claws, I dug them into the ground to slow me down. I look up on time to see Tiger aiming a punch at me, and I dodge it. I swipe at her straight away, but she also dodged it. I didn't have any training like she did, but that threw her off. I was unpredictable to her, but I go against everything she's been taught.

Taking a quick glance, I realise everyone was watching. Iron Fist had defeated Powerman and Nova had just about won. They were cheering us on. I dodge another attack on White Tiger and duck down to sweep her legs. She jumped, but I just about caught her heel and she stumbled. I plant by feet into her shoulders and she fell back. I win.

"Good game, that was a close call," I tell her. "Yeah…" I don't think Tiger takes being beaten very easily.

 _Intercom: "Copycat report to S.H.E.I.L.D. meeting room C."_

"What did you do?" Nova asked playfully.

"God knows. Maybe they found out about finding your number or something." I hope they weren't too pissed. I didn't want to be kicked off the team.

"Ah, you're here, good," said Coulson. "I'd like you to meet Mr Hudson, your new tutor."

"Oh umm… hi." I say looking at my new "tutor". He was actually quite hot. Young, I'm judging about 25 years, tall, dark hair that fell to his dark, glittery eyes. He would have been really attractive to me if I was a normal teenager. But I just found him slightly cute.

"Hello, Miss DeLana I presume?" his voice was deep.

"Yeah. Mr Hudson I presume?"

"Please call me Jordan. Mr sounds old."

"Okay then Jordan. So what you gonna teach me?"

"Oh just the basics to get you back on your feet. You have up to 6th grade education, am I correct."  
"More or less though I'm a bit rusty if I must say."

"Don't worry. It will be easy as pie."

 **Thanks for reading!**


	8. First kiss

**i'm finished chapter 8. some are probably dying for some SamXKayla action. Well you won't be disappointed. Also, I'm going to use some OC's in the story, but in later chapter's.**

 **Kayla's P.O.V.**

 ***One week later***

"So if you group 5m, 3m and m you get… 9m?"

"Yeah. You see? Easy. As long as you put in the effort you have no problem." Mr "Jordan" Hudson was teaching me maths and so far I'm not doing too bad. I'm taking a while on algebra though. English I'm just learning different techniques of poetry and learning vocabulary. In history, I'm doing everything from 6th grade to 11th grade, but only the basic information because I didn't need to learn it all and I won't exactly need to learn P.E. Science was the toughest though. I was spending most of my time on it. My schedule was:

 **Monday: Science, Maths, Geography.**

 **Tuesday: Science, Maths, history.**

 **Wednesday: Science, English, Music.**

 **Thursday: Free**

 **Friday: Science, history, Maths**.

I study when the others are in school. By the rate I'm going, Jordan thinks I'll be ready for school in September. Right now, it's February so I have six months to catch up four years of education. Yayyy…

When I'm not studying, I'm either training, sleeping, wandering or visiting Marcus. Training was getting better. I was more co-ordinated with my team mates now than I was before. My bedroom was becoming less foreign and I usually wandered around Manhattan when I'm free to help people, mainly street kids. I bring a ruck sack of food with me and hand it out to starving, less able kids than me.

You probably think all street kids are like me. Able to sneak food and money. But that isn't true. The only reason I am capable of doing those things is because of my powers. So I spend as much time as possible, feeding those kids.

 **Sam's P.O.V.**

I'm starting to get on better with Kayla. She's hilarious when she wants to be and friendly if you don't piss her off. She doesn't like Coulson. Even Agent Black thinks that, and she's blind. Actually, Kayla and Jade are starting to develop a friendship. They are always chatting away before training starts. Also Kayla has a new costume and she now straightens her dark hair and… WHY ARE ALL MY THOUGHTS ABOUT KAYLA!

"Mr. Alexander."

"Huh." I start out of my trance, find everyone staring at me.

"Stay behind after class." Crap, I better not get a detention.

After getting a telling off, but thankfully no detention, I head on to the canteen, get chips and burger and sit at the "peter Parker but should be Sam Alexander" table.

"Did you get a detention?" asked Ava.

"No, but I got a warning." I tell them. "Seriously Sam, you should pay attention in class. I mean, what do you even day dream about?"

"You shutting your mouth for once. Now let me eat my burger!"

 **Reagan's P.O.V.**

How is he so cute? The way he rolls his bright, green eyes in sarcasm. His joking tone. All so perfect. I should ask him out, but I don't know if he would be interested or not. If he says yes, it could mean we could develop a relationship, but if he said no, it could ruin everything.

 ***after lunch in science***

"You will be put in pairs to make a project about the earth. The groups are up on the notice board."

I got up with the rest of the groaning teenagers and crossed the room to the board. My stomach gives a tiny flutter when I realise I'm in the same group as Sam. "So we're partners." I hear behind me. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Okay, will I go to your house or something to work on it?" My heart nearly bursts at the thought of Sam at my house. "Yeah, sure."

"Okay tell me when."

 **Kayla's P.O.V.**

I was revising on the couch when the guys came in. "Hey, how was school?" I'm getting more comfortable around them now that we practically live together. I got answers of, "Great, Alright, eh, fine and boring."

"What have you been doing all day?" asked Peter.

"Just Science, maths and history. Right now im going over science."

"You need any help?"  
"No im fine."

After a while, one by one, they all left. In the end it was just me and Sam, studying and playing a video game.

*after roughly an hour*

"Kayla?"

"Hmm?" looking up on time to see a flash of green eyes before he kissed me. It was only a peck, but when he pulled away, I was staring at him blinking. "Look, I'm sorry I just…" but he didn't have time to finish his sentence, as I kissed him back. I couldn't help myself. Sam attracted me like nothing else did. the feeling of his lips against mine was something I couldn't pass. He wrapped his arms around me and I placed my hands on his face and neck. We kissed for a minute with tongues and all until we were interrupted.

"Are you guys done yet? I want to watch the game without having the urge to vomit." Said Luke grinning. We broke apart blushing.

"Guys, I know you only met about a week ago, but about time. You guys have been getting on my nerves with all the glances and smiles. I nearly shouted "kiss already!"

"Jeez, talk about immature Luke," I say recovering from embarrassment.

"Well, it's true!" he says, smiling wider.

"Okay, whatever. I gotta go anyway. I should have been reporting to Nick 10 minutes ago." Just then the intercom crackled saying, _"Miss DeLana report to Director Fury's office."_

"So that's my cue."

…

 **I haven't really explained Marcus very well so im going to do a backstory/flashback sort of thing. This was when Kayla was 11, 5 months before she was kidnapped.**

 **Marcus' story and P.O.V.**

I waited until midnight, then made a break for it through the window. I had warm clothes, durable trainers and a backpack with me, full of things like tinned food, a can opener, a bottle of water, $50 I stole from my "uncle" and I had a pocket knife in my jacket.

I took a last glance around my box-sized room and fled. If I succeed, I will be free of my uncle. If I get caught, I will no doubt be punished _very_ severely. My back was permanently bruised with the beatings I got from my uncle Zeke. And if I got caught, I'm looking at permanent bruising around my face. And quite possibly permanent pain.

I run until I couldn't run any longer. I was in midtown by the time it was 1am. Feeling tired, I lay down on my backpack and fell asleep immediately.

*5 hours later*

I got up again and travelled. I plan on making my way to Brooklyn. For a while, I walked until I got to apartment blocks and just my luck, I walk into someone I knew.

"Oh, Marcus right?" she asked.

"Yeah. Hi Kayla."  
"You're all over the news." She said casually.

"What?!"

"What's going on with you?"

"Kayla. You walked in on me when I was half naked in school once."

"It wasn't MY fault. Who gets changed in a classroom?"

"I thought I locked it. Anyway, you seen what I looked like. My uncle is why im running. I have to run. Please Kayla, don't tell anyone." She narrowed her eyes at me. Judging. "Stay safe," she finally answered.

...

 **So that it for today! I know the kiss was a bit rushed. I wanted a bigger momentum building up to it. But I just really needed some romance in it. Thanks again everybody for the kind reviews and OC's also.**


	9. Nobody hurts Marcus

**Hey guys! I'm back! I just wan't to give a shoutout to Cheshire Kitty 101 and IronFistrocks for their OC'S who are in this story. Also Nova's girl has an OC in this who is Reagan. If you want to see more about Reagan in different stories, check it out! Thank you guys for all the appreciation. I didn't expect so much enthusiasm.**

 **Sam's P.O.V**

 ***Two days later***

Things have been pretty good between me and Kayla. We spent more time together but we weren't officially dating. I can't stop thinking about her. Should I ask her out?

Right now I'm on my way to Starbucks to do this project thing with Reagan. I don't know what I'm supposed to be doing, I wasn't paying attention. I have my laptop and book because she asked me to bring them.

When I got there, I looked around for the familiar ginger mop of hair. She had her head buried in her book. I sat down opposite her quietly, so she didn't notice me.

"Hey." She jumped.

"Aha, you're not very observant are you?"

"No, not really. So what do you want to do? Global warming, or acid rain?" she asked.

"Umm… Eeenie meenie miney mo?" We did that and it landed on Global warming. "Okay, global warming it is." We worked on our presentation for about two hours until I got a text saying, "The Rhino's causing trouble we need you in NOW!" from Kayla. "Reagan, I gotta go. I forgot I have to go to Parker's house for uhh, yoga with Aunt May." I know it's a bad excuse, but I needed to go.

"Oh, Ok. But one last thing." She quickly leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek. When she sat back down, she was blushing. I didn't know what to do. "Umm, well, sorry but I have to go. See you later."

"Yeah."

I see Copycat in her new costume. It was full black leather leggings, long-sleeved top, gloves and her mask was black too. Typical cat-related costume. She was kitted up with gadgets too. Like a sword, gun and other things I can't even name.

"About time!" She shouted as she dodged a car thrown at her.

"I was busy!" I think it would be safer if I left out the details. "Hey horn face! Stop all the ruckus would ya?" said Spiderman, swinging down.

"Rhino is more powerful than Spiderman. Rhino make a hole in you!" Not very bright is he?

He started running full speed at Kayla, and she was about to be rammed. "Cat watch… Oh yeah powers." She grabbed the Rhino's horn and was shoving against him. "Power Man! Need a little help!"

Luke ran over, grabbed Rhino from behind and threw him across the street. Iron Fist hit him full force, knocking him down again, White Tiger kicked him in the face and I blasted him full force. "Oww…" Rhino fell but got up again. Does he ever just give up!

"This isn't over!" he ran from us.

 **Kayla's P.O.V.**

"Copycat, Nova. Bomb scare in east 48th street. Get there." My wrist watch told me with the voice of Nick Fury. "On it." I assumed Nova got the message too as he was flying beside me while I ran. "Want to hitch." I jumped on his back and he picked up speed.

We landed on the building that the bomb was supposed to be. I scan the building with my scanner and send the data to Fury. "Is there anything?" I ask him. "No, nothing. It was a false alarm. "Oh thank God I…"

Just then, the building exploded, and were I was standing caved in. Before I realised what was happening, my back slammed into concrete five stories down from where I was before. "Kayla!" Sam was shouted, panicking. I couldn't see very well, but I think he was still on the roof, and was now flying down. "Are you okay?" I was about to answer with a sarcastic "Well, usually after I fall five stories I feel fine," but we were interrupted.

"Just who I wanted to see. Hello Copycat. Long time, no see." I twisted my head around to see a figure with white, blue streaked hair and was dressed in a black cloak with green gloves.

"Lily, is that you?" I think I broke all my bones but I get up anyway. "How's it going?"

"How's it going?!" she gave a hysterical laugh. "You're such a bitch, you know that right?"

"Look Lily. I didn't sign up for what we were about to do."

"Oh im way passed that. Not like you caused me to lose 1,000 dollars or anything. But right now, I've got a new gig."

"Wait, wait, wait. What's going on here?" Nova interrupted. "Who are you?"

"She's a mercenary. We were both offered a job, but I backed out as soon as I found out what it was."

"But I have a new gig. I told you already. I'm just giving you a message right now. It's from The Boss. He says turn yourself in or your friend will pay with his life. Someone called… umm… Mark? Oh, Marcus!"

I froze when she said "Marcus." My mind went blank. No, not Marcus. "Aww, what's the matter Copycat? Sad you'll never see your friend… ahhh!" she didn't get to finish her sentence as I attacked her with full speed. I punched, kicked and bit everything I could. She dodged a few of my attacks, but I got most of them on target. I continued until she was cornered and whimpering. I had her at the tip of my sword and I was about to kill her when, "Kayla. Don't."

I spun around to face Sam, who was staring at me with a stern look. But I didn't want to calm down. I wanted blood. I wanted to kill. "Don't do it. Remember, we are the heroes." He walked towards me and slowly wrapped his hand around the sword, then lifted it out of my hands.

"Well, I gotta say Cat, you've changed." I just snarled. "If you lay so much as a finger on him I will turn you inside …" But I didn't get to finish my sentence as there was another blast of smoke. By the time I could see again, she was gone. "For &*$% sake."

"Come on, let's go." He slipped my sword back into place behind my back and flew me back to the helicarrier.

 **Sam's P.O.V.**

When we got back, Kayla went straight to her room and didn't come back out. After a while I couldn't take it anymore and I got up to talk to her. I knocked, "Kayla, are you there?" I heard I muffled "no." "You have two options. Let me in with your own free will, or I'll break down this god damn door." I waited after a few seconds then heard the lock click. I opened the door and stepped inside. I found her sitting on the sofa, watching TV. She had been crying. I couldn't help it. I walked over to her, sat beside her and wrapped my arms around her, and she hugged me back. She started talking a few minutes later. "Marcus was a friend of mine, in fact my best friend. He helped me get used to being a street kid."

"Did you…"

"No we weren't together. We were just close. Had no time for relationships anyway."

We sat there for a while watching TV, with my arms around her and her head on my chest. In the end, she fell asleep. I lifted her gently and lay her in her bed, and I kissed her good night.

...

 **Thanks again for reading!**


	10. Samcakes

**Hey guys! Long time no see. I've been pretty busy lately and when I have been able to write I've been concentrating on another story. This chapter is _very_ short, but it's better than nothing. Right?**

* * *

 **Kayla's P.O.V.**

I love mornings. There is always that peaceful moment, until the pain hits you hard in the chest. Or the stomach. If you didn't eat well the day before. _Marcus. I have to find Marcus._ I look at my alarm clock. 6:00 am. Uhh. I search around for my costume, which I discarded on my floor after I got in last night. After putting it on, I carefully ease open the door and slip silently down the hall. The good thing about being a former thief; you're light on your feet. Almost impossible to spot.

"Morning."

 _Almost_ impossible. I spin around to find the one and only Sam Alexander with a breakfast tray in his hands.

"What are you doing up?" I ask him.

"I could ask the same for you," he retorted smirking.

"Yes, well, the difference between you and me is that I have an internal alarm clock," I say.

"So you set _internal alarm clock_ for 6am?"

"Yes, now your turn."

He sighed. "I made you breakfast. Thought you might not be in the mood for chatting with the team yet." He raised the tray to show me.

I felt the frown on my face soften slightly. He got up at 6am to make me breakfast? This was new. The last time someone made me breakfast was McDonalds. I snuck in to the kitchens and grabbed a breakfast burger, so I have a feeling it wasn't intentionally for me. "Thanks, but you really didn't have to."

"I know, but I wanted you to taste my incredibly awesome Sam cakes."

I couldn't help but laugh. God that kid was something. "Fine, I'll take your attempt of trying to poison me and then I'll head off."

I take the tray from him and set it on the table. Sharing the stack of pancakes, we got through them in two minutes.

"What did you think?" he asked when we finished.

"They were _ok._ " Truth was, they were gorgeous. But I wasn't going to inflate his already large ego.

"Oh just admit it. They're wonderful," he scoffed.

"Wait there," Sam told me before bolting off to his room. I really didn't have time for this. I had to go search for Marcus. When Sam came back, he was holding his helmet. "Let's go."

Seriously? First he makes me pancakes, now he's helping me search.

 _Well, he did kiss you_ said a little voice in my head.

But I kissed him back!

 _Maybe he does care about you._

Oh please. No one ever cared about me. I'm just one of many kids that cause nuisance for the police.

 _Don't forget, your parents cared about you too._

Yeah, and look where that got them.

* * *

"Where do you want to start?"

I thought for a minute. "Hell's Kitchen."

He looked at me for a minute. "Why?"

"Because that's where I was taken after my parents… after I was kidnapped. If it's the same people, and im willing to bet it is, then that's where they'd take Marcus."

"Wouldn't that be why they _wouldn't_ do that?"

"They want me to go after them Sam. That's why they captured him. To get to me." And boy when they get to me, I'll make them regret it.

 **Like I said, pretty short. But either way... review! Favourite! Follow! Or completely ignore me!**

 **Lots of love,**

 **Kayla xx**


	11. Certainly Unexpected Part 1

**Here it is! This part of the story was definately not intended, but i thought of it and i immediately took action. This has all the OC's you sent in through the past few days. If there's anything you would change, please tell me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Certainly Unexpected Part 1**

"This is the place?" asked Nova, unsure. They were standing in an alleyway of an abandoned warehouse.

"This is the place," confirmed Copycat. "See that vent cover?" she pointed half way up the building. "That's where I climbed out. Let's go through there."

Without wasting time, she scaled the wall and ripped off the vent cover. Nova was floating right behind her. They crawled through the vent for two minutes in silence. They passed a few vent covers, all of which only showed darkness.

"Are you sure they're here? There's no trace…" he was cut off by a hand over his mouth.

"Look down there," Copycat whispered. She was pointing through a vent cover in front of them. Through it, they could see a dimly-lit room with weird pod things lined up around the perimeter of the lab.

"Do you see anybody?" she asked quietly.

"No. What..."

"Let's go." Using a knife, she wedged it into the gap of the vent and broke it off, before agilely slipping down into the room. Sighing, Nova followed.

"Where you always this… wow…"

Surrounding them was glass pods. But the interesting things was what was inside the pods. People. Young people to be exact. One of them looked only 5 or 6. The oldest looked 17.

"This is so many stages of creepy," whispered Copycat. "Look around and see if you can find anything. Files, computers, anything that can tell us who these people are, and more importantly, what they're doing here."

They searched the whole lab until Nova called Copycat. "Look here!"

She walked to his side and read what was in the computer screen.

 **PROJECT SS's**

"What does SS's stand for?" wondered Cat.

"Read on."

 **SUBJECT A**

 **NAME: RACHEL HALE**

 **AGE: 6**

 **POWERS: ULTRASONIC SRCEAMS**

 **LEVEL OF CONTROL: LOW**

…

"She's only 6!" gasped Copycat.

 **SUBJECT B AND C TWINS**

 **NAMES: MAX AND NICOLE PAROSY**

 **AGE: 17**

 **POWERS: FEMALE HAS SHADOW CONTROL, MALE CAN RISE THE DEAD, CONTOL THE DEAD, AKA ZOMBIES.**

 **LEVEL OF CONTROL: GOOD**

…

"Did that say shadow control!" yelped Nova.

"Did that say zombies!" said Cat, giving Nova a strange look.

"What? Shadows are creepy, right?" Cat just shook her head.

 **SUBJECT D**

 **NAME: LACHLAN SHAFFER**

 **AGE: 10**

 **POWERS: LEVITATION AND LIGHT BENDING AKA INVISIBILITY**

 **CONTROL LEVEL: MEDIUM**

…

 **SUBJECT E**

 **NAME: BONNIE HARLOW**

 **AGE: 15**

 **POWERS: WIND CONTROL**

 **CONTROL LEVEL: LOW**

…

 **SUBJECT F**

 **NAME: MIA ANDERSON**

 **AGE: 17**

 **POWERS: EMPATHY, FORCE FIELDS**

 **CONTROL LEVEL: HIGH**

…

 **SUBJECT G**

 **NAME: MICHAEL RAEA**

 **AGE: 12**

 **POWERS: SHAPE SHIFTER, SELF-HEALING**

 **CONTROL LEVEL: GOOD**

…

 **SUBJECT H (OBTAINED FROM DR. OCTAVIUS)**

 **NAME:** **MISCELA CHIAVE**

 **AGE: 17**

 **POWERS: CHI ENERGY, MISTIC GUARDIAN, FIRE FORM, OTHER UNKOWN QUALITIES**

 **CONTROL LEVEL: HIGH**

…

"There is some very weird shit going on in this place," said Nova.

"Well done Sherlock. So what are we supposed to do with them? Call S.H.I.E.L.D.?" asked Cat.

Nova tried his communicator. "Can't. Something's jamming the frequencies," sighed Nova.

"So we're on our own," replied Copycat. "Let's let them out, one at a time, so if they attack we don't have to fight all of them at once."

"Good idea." Nova flew to the pod labelled **A** and opened the door. Inside was a little girl aged 6. She had strawberry blonde curls and a pale complexion that was scattered in freckles.

She seemed to be asleep. "How do we wake her up?" wondered Nova.

"Try shaking her gently," replied Cat. He softly shook the girl's shoulder. He waited a few seconds, before the girl fluttered her eyelashes open.

"Hey kid," spoke Nova softly. "You're gonna be okay." The girl gulped and nodded her head.

"Can you tell me your name?" he asked. The girl's eyes widened and she shook her head rapidly.

"Can't you remember?" She just whimpered.

Copycat glanced at the computer screen. "It says here that her name is Rachel Hale." Kayla walked over to the girl and knelt beside her. "Is that your name? Rachel?" Rachel nodded, the corners of her mouth turning up slightly.

"Can you speak?" Rachel nodded her head.

"Then why won't you?" asked Copycat. Rachel grabbed the teen's gloved hand (otherwise Kayla would have fainted) and led her to the computer. She pointed to the screen, indicating that she should read it.

"Rachel Hale, aged 6," read Copycat. "Powers: ultrasonic screams. Is that why you won't talk? You might use your powers accidentally?" Rachel nodded.

"Cat? Will I open the second one?" asked Nova. "Max Parosy?"

"Give it a go," replied Cat. "Stay behind me, okay Rachel?" Rachel nodded again.

Nova opened the pod with a **B** painted above the glass door. Inside stood a tall, pale, well-built teenager that looked 17. His hair was pitch black and grown to his ears.

"He looks a tiny bit like you," commented Cat, knowing it would wind him up.

Nova scoffed. "No he doesn't. We just have the same hair colour."

"Hmm… I suppose," smirked Cat. "He does look handsomer."

The look on his face was priceless, and Cat nearly wet herself laughing. "The look… o…on your face!" she giggled. "Priceless!"

Nova had no time to retort, as Max's eyes flew open, smoke filled the floor and zombies rose from it.

"SHIT!" yelled Nova as one of them tried to grab him. Nova flew out of the zombies reach.

Cat dodged, slipped and flipped through the pale, monstrous zombies and grasped Max's shoulders. "WE FREED YOU! WE ARE TRYING TO HELP YOU GET OUT OF HERE!"

Miraculously, the fog cleared, and the zombies sunk back into the floor.

"Well then," started Nova. "Glad we got past that."

"Rachel, you okay?" Cat asked the girl, who had jumped onto a table. Rachel nodded weakly.

"Who are you?" spoke Max. His voice was deep. "Where is Nicole?"

"My name's Nova. This is Copycat. And as for Nicole, she's in the pod beside you. Can you wake her up, because I _do not_ want to repeat what we did freeing you."

Max nodded in agreement. "I'll wake her up." He walked to his twin's pod and opened the door. Shaking her shoulder he said "Nik, wake up." The girl's eyes flew open and suddenly she was gone. No wait, she wasn't gone. Her shadow was still there.

"It's okay Nicole, its Max." The shadow morphed back into Nicole and she stepped down from her pod.

"Who are they?" she asked, glaring at Nova and Copycat.

"They are allies. They freed us," responded Max. Nova waved timidly, while Copycat just inclined her head.

"We need to free the others as well. Care to join us?" asked Cat.

Max's eyes narrowed. "Fine, but after this we're leaving."

Copycat sighed. "Okay, I'll open pod **D**."

Inside pod D was a 10 year old boy called Lachlan. He had longish chestnut brown hair and was sprayed with freckles. Kayla shook his shoulder. "Hey kid. Wake up."

Lachlan lazily opened his eyelids, revealing emerald green eyes beneath. "Five more minutes," he groaned before closing his eyes shut again

Cat smiled. "I love to let you lie in, but we need to get out of here." Lachlan's eyes flew open as he did a double take. "Who are you!?"

"Name's Copycat. We're here to rescue you all. Now step out of the… ah… pod thingy." Lachlan did as he was told.

Nicole spoke up. "I'll open one this time." She opened the door to pod **E**.

They opened the last pods **E, F, G and H.** Inside of the pods was a 15 year old girl named Bonnie Harlow, a 17 year old called Mia who could feel your emotions and create small force fields, a 12 year old shape-shifter called Michael, who could also self-heal and a mysterious, Italian girl called Miscela Chiave, who could turn herself into raging flames. She also could use the same chi-energy as Iron Fist and is from a different realm. Yep.

"So what your plan to get out of here," asked Bonnie.

"I usually improvise," stated Copycat. "But I have a feeling that's not gonna work. Anyone have any ideas?"

"We could sneak through the way we got in?" said Nova.

"That will have to do. Okay people, Nova's going to lift to into the vent. When you get in, turn left and keep going."

Nova started by lifting Rachel, who had been sitting on the desk quietly the whole time. He then took Nicole, Max, Miscela and Lachlan levitated himself up.

Suddenly, footsteps could be heard from outside the room, and the door swung open.

"What is going on here!?" yelled an old man in a lab coat. "Get back in your pods!"

Rachel poked her head out of the vent, and opened her mouth to let out an ear piercing screech. Scarlet tinted rings blasted out of her mouth and hit the man. She closed her mouth and popped her head back into the vent.

"I think I found out why she doesn't speak," mumbled Kayla, her ears still ringing from the ultrasonic scream.

Nova came down, grabbed Michael and flew him into the vent. When he came back down, alarms could be heard in the distance.

"Crap. They must've heard. Nova, get the rest of the guys into the vent," said Cat.

"What about you?" asked Nova.

"I'm going to find Marcus."

"I'll go with you."

"No. Get the people to safety and call S.H.I.E.L.D."

"But…"

"There's no time for buts. We need to move."

With another glance behind him, Nova flew Bonnie and Mia into the vent. Kayla went to the door the scientist came through and crept out on the search for Marcus.

* * *

 **please tell me what you thought and suggest any improvements please. Also, I would like to know what you would like to happen in this story involving Sam and Kayla. Your opinion always counts and I will take them into consideration. Thanks for reading my hard work.**

 **Kayla x**


	12. Halloween Party

**I had a random idea to do a Halloween chapter and decided to go with it. This has nothing to do with the main story line and is just a little piece of fluff. Sam/Cat.**

 _ **5 years after Kayla joined the team.**_

"SAM!" yelled Kayla threw the bathroom door. "We are going NOW!"

"Two seconds!" yelled back Sam.

"That's what you said ten minutes ago!"

They were both in Kayla's apartment and were getting ready for S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Halloween party. Kayla's been waiting half an hour in her cat costume that Sam insisted she wore.

"I just need to put on the ears!" yelled back Sam. Cat waited a few more seconds until the bathroom door flung open to reveal a grinning Sam. And it was obvious what he was grinning at. He had a black, furry jumper and trousers, with a black long tail and furry ears on his shaggy hair. He was a dog.

"Oh ha. Ha. Ha. I can't breathe for laughing," snorted Cat sarcastically.

Sam wrapped his arms around her and laughed. "Do you like it?"

"I must say, I appreciate the thought. Do we have to go to this?"

"Yes! And I forbid you to leave without me," smiled Sam.

Cat groaned. "I didn't think Fury was a party person."

"He isn't. Coulson is though. Bet you $5 he's Captain America."

"You're on," smirked Kayla.

 ***AT THE TRICARRIER***

God dammit," growled Cat, slapping a $5 note into Sam's hand, because Coulson was at the centre of the dance floor twerking, in his Captain America costume, with a whiskey in hand.

"Told ya!" laughed Sam. "Let's find the rest of the team."

Cat grabbed his hand and dragged him through the crowd to Peter and Ava at the bar. "Hey Pete, Ava. Nice costumes."

Peter and Ava decided to co-ordinate also. Ava was Cleopatra and Peter was Julius Caesar.

"You too. Sam?" smirked Peter.

"Who else?" said Cat, rolling her eyes.

"Where's Luke and Danny. Are they here yet?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, look for a werewolf and a zombie," Ava told them.

Sam and Cat (LOL just realised that's a show) went around and greeted everyone. Flash was dressed as a football player, Dagger as an angel, Cloak couldn't make it as he had the flu, Squirrel Girl decided to be a panda and Amadeus Cho was the Grimm Reaper. Ka-zar and Zabu were Shaggy and Scooby Doo and Vulture couldn't make it either.

"Let's dance," Sam shouted over the music to Cat. She downed her drink and grabbed his outreached hand.

"You having fun?" asked Sam.

"Yep! Plus I think I'm half drunk, so don't let me do anything stupid," giggled Cat.

Sam smirked. "I won't."

They danced for until mid-night, only stopping for drinks and make out sessions, until it was time to go.

They climbed the stairs to Kayla's apartment and struggled through the door.

"I'm gonna change before I faint," groaned Cat. "Your stuff is in the bathroom."

Cat changed out of her costume and into pyjamas and crawled into the welcoming bed. % minutes later Sam came in and crawled in beside her. She wriggled in closer and buried her nose in the nape of his neck.

"Love you," yawned Sam as he wrapped her in his arms.

"Love you too Captain Bucket."

* * *

 **Thank you for all the support. Review and tell me what you think and tell me if you want my chapters more like this but longer. HAPPY HALLOWEEN! What are you all dressing up as?**


	13. Certainly Unexpected part 2

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter continuing on from the main story line. Hope you guys enjoy. As usual, I'm open to suggestions and any plot twists you'd like to see.**

Certainly Unexpected part 2

 _With another glance behind him, Nova flew Bonnie and Mia into the vent. Kayla went to the door the scientist came through and crept out on the search for Marcus._

Outside the room, there was a dimly lit, narrow hallway with dull grey walls. It only led in one direction. She sprinted down it, turn left, then right, right again, until she reached a large, metallic door, guarded by five guards.

"Get her!" shouted one as they raced up to her, only to be knocked to the side like an insect.

"We can do this the easy way," Copycat drawled. "Or the hard way." She shed her retractable claws.

The men glanced at each other, then charge all at once.

Cat sighed. "Hard way it is." She flipped over the men just as they were about to reach her and slashed their backs, causing them to fall to the ground in pain. "Actually that was pretty easy. Now how to get past this door…"

Spotting a key card protruding from a guard's jacket, she grabbed it and swiped the lock with it. The doors moved apart to show a large room the size of a sports hall. The walls were metal and there was different, giant pieces of equipment everywhere. And at the end, chained to the wall, was an unconscious Marcus.

"Please don't be dead…" muttered Cat, running towards the limp figure.

"Please… umph!"

Lily was standing in front of me. Her white hair was slightly rustled and she had her bow in hand.

"Hello again Cat. Where do you think you're going?" she grinned maniacally.

"Let him go Lily," growled Cat. "He didn't do anything wrong."

Lily smiled wider. "I know." Lightning quick, she loaded her bow and fired an arrow at Kayla, which she narrowly dodged.

"Now, now Lily. Let's show our guest with some manners."

Kayla whipped around to be faced by the man who haunted her nightmares. He was burlier than she remembered, and was now fully bald. "What do you want?"

"Why I've wanted what I have always wanted with you. An alliance," he said with his deep voice.

"Who are you?" asked Cat.

"Why I am the King Pin. Of course you remember our last encounter?"

"How could I forget?" Cat said sarcastically.

"Ah, so you remember that it was ME who made you aware of your powers? We should be working together Makayla. Let's not fight."

"Nobody calls me Makayla!" growled Cat before tossing a stinger at him, causing him to yell out and fall onto his knees.

"Oh no you don't you bitch," snarled Lily, shooting another arrow at my head, which I dodged.

I raced towards her, dodging arrows as I went, until I got close enough to fight. Seeing that it was useless to shoot, Lily dropped her bow and drew a knife. I leapt up and planted my feet into her forearms, which were raised in defence. She retaliated by swiping with her blade which was narrowly dodged. I unsheathed my claws and slashed at her, but was surprised that they just went through her without making a scratch.

Lily laughed. "You like the new touch Cat. You can't touch me when I can just phase through your claws."

She grabbed my neck and threw me to the ground. I back flipped to my feet and drew my sword.

"Oh cat, didn't you hear me? You can't touch…" she was cut off by the side my sword hitting the side of her head.

"My sword's 12% vibranium shit-for-brains. You can't phase through that. Not even Shadowcat can."

I stepped over the unconscious Lily and went to untie Marcus, but a giant hand suddenly wrapped around my neck.

"And where do you think you're going. If you won't work for me, you won't work for anybody," said the Kingpin.

I felt pressure in my side, then pure agony. He dropped me as I writhed in pain, a blade stuck into my side. I gasped for breath, my vision was going blurry. And gradually, the world went black.

…

…

…

…

…

…

I slowly woke, my vision blurry. The only thing that made sense was the voices.

"I don't need permission from you…"

"I'm the closest to family she has so I'm afraid you do…"

"She can choose for herself…"

"You're taking advantage of an attention starved sixteen year old…"

"Ugh, shut the hell up dimwits you're too loud."

Sam and Marcus both turned towards me in surprise and shouted in sync, "Cat!"

"Yep. So what'd I miss?" I asked casually.

"Apart from you being stabbed in the gut?" asked Marcus. "Not much."

"So then what was that all about?" I smirked.

"What was what all about?" retorted Sam.

"Oh, you know, that little conversation you guys had. What could that possibly have been about?" I asked teasingly.

"Nothing!" they yelled in sync, glaring at each other straight after.

I couldn't help but laugh at them. But it was soon replaced with a groan. "Oww!"

"You okay?" asked Sam.

Ugh, yeah. Where was I stabbed?"

"Stomach. Don't worry, you're healing up nicely. The doctor said you were lucky it wasn't your liver or you would've bled out," Sam answered.

"Yep. My luck to get stabbed," I drawled sarcastically.

Marcus sighed. "Same old cat," smirked Marcus.

"Hey who you calling old, jerk," I exclaimed. "You're older than me."

Marcus grin grew. "I was just implying that your reflexes are slower. Didn't mean any offence."

"Oh yeah? Wanna fight?" I growled playfully. "Didn't think so punk ass."

"Didn't think it would've been fair."

"Yeah, on you."

Just then, Fury came in. "I see you're awake. Sorry Marcus, time's up."

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"I was only allowed to stay until you woke up. Visit when you're better, k?" said Marcus.

"Wouldn't dare not to."

Marcus grinned back before exiting the room with Fury, so I diverted my gaze to Sam.

"Sup?" I ask casually. All I got was a raised eyebrow. I sigh. "I'm sorry for running off like that, but I needed to find him."

Sam walked to the edge of the bed and sat down. "It wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have let you go."

"Sam…"

"No wait. I should have been faster to help you fight them off…"

"Sam…"

"Then you wouldn't…"  
"Sam…

"And Kingpin would be…"

And of course, being me, I did the most cliché thing to do. I sat up and brought my lips to his. At first he seemed surprised, but after a second he began to kiss me back, wrapping his hands into my raven hair. I scraped my nails against his scalp, making him growl.

"Are you guys done? Cause I want to speak with Cat without the urge to vomit."

Sam pulled back slowly. "God dammit Luke."

 **Please review! Also, Im going to as a few questions every chapter so I know what you think and how to make the story better etc.**

 **1) What did you think of the ending?**

 **2) Would you like some more one-shot chapters like the Halloween chapter e.g. Christmas, or would you prefer for it to stick with the main storyline?**

 **I also forgot to thank everyone who sent in their OC's for the last chapter and they will come up again shortly.**


	14. I want you to stay

**Hello FanFic readers! I'M STILL ALIVE! I've received a lot of PM's and a few reviews wondering if I still existed, and worry not, I am okay. I've had a rough couple of weeks but I'm back.**

 **This is the last chapter for Rise of the Copycat. But don't worry if you're devastated. I'll be back shortly with more Copycat, leading from this chapter! I've got a few questions for you guys.**

 **1\. Should I make a new story for the sequel or continue it from here.**

 **2\. What would you like from the sequel. (Though not guaranteed as I already have a crazy plan forming in my deranged brain.)**

 **3\. Would you like the new team or the original team in it.**

 **Thank you for your attention I love you all who have given me such lovely feedback and enthusiasm.**

* * *

Why was the sunset orange? That was something she always thought, but she never found out the answer. But it didn't matter why to her anymore. It was beautiful either way. She sat on her perch on the rooftop, the one she used to use all the time before joining S.H.I.E.L.D. This was the place where it all started.

She smiled at the memory. _The flash of blue as Nova blasted Shocker. The soft thump when he was attacked by Wizard. The rush of taking them both down with ease. The disappointment of realising she couldn't copy Nova's powers. The happiness when she played a game of tag with him._

"What are you doing here? Aren't you cold?"

She smiled sadly as his warm voice interrupted the steady noise of New York.

"I'm thinking."

He moved to sit beside her and held her hand. "Of what?"

She sighed, sorrow still etched on her face. "Of leaving."

He frowned at her, as if deciding if she was kidding or not. "I don't… Why?"

"My family's killer is still walking free. I need to find him. I _need_ to avenge them."

"But S.H.I.E.L.D. can find them. You don't have to _leave."_

She smiled weakly. "S.H.I.E.L.D. can't find him. He's got too many resources, too much experience in hiding himself. Only I can find him."

"What makes you so sure?"

She paused for a moment, wondering how to say it without panicking him. "The Kingpin, Fury said he's obsessed with finding the perfect soldier to do his dirty work. He created the Black Cat, but she evaded him. Now he wants another one. And who would be better than someone who can have the powers of others."

He nodded, indicating her to continue.

"So, if he wants me so badly, he can have me."

It took a few second for the impact of Kayla's idea to hit him. "You're going to turn yourself in?! Are you mental?!"

She grinned. "Possibly."

He ignored her attempt at humour. "He'll know what you're up to, he won't buy it."

"Me and Fury's got it covered. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s going to try and 'kill' me. I'll get away. Hopefully he will reveal himself once I show that I want to join after being outcast and I'm in."

They sat in silence for a while, watching the sunset. He moved closer and pulled her into his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his waist.

He kissed the top of her head. "Stay," he whispered.

She stayed silent, holding him like she'd never see him again, because she couldn't stay. Not until she found the Kingpin.

* * *

 **What did you think? Has it done its job and has you waiting for the sequel? =D =D =D**


	15. AN

Hi guys! I've just put up the first chapter of the sequel Return of the Copycat. (If you have any better suggestions for a title I'd be more than happy to hear them.)

Thanks for reading!

Kaylaxx


End file.
